


Ce qu'il tient enchaîné

by malurette



Series: Du mauvais côté de la guerre interne [7]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Chains, Flash Fic, Gen, Silver Saints - Freeform, Two Shot
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1er drabble : Une chaîne de Bronze contre la chaîne d'acier d'une Armure d'Argent... et des symboles.<br/>2ème volet :</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cerberus

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Enchaîné  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
>  **Personnages :** 'Kerberos' Dante vs les Enfers  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** X:05:02, « Ténèbres » pour 10_choix > (table libre)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 6/7 + foreshadowing sur les tomes 22-23  
>  **Note :** juste une ficlet cette fois, parce qu'il en existe une version étendue en réponse à un autre thème – à updater bientôt  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Dante de Cerbère meurt en se demandant comme une simple Chaîne de Bronze a pu détruire la sienne. C’est impossible ! Plus encore que sa défaite, que sa propre mort, il se bloque sur ce détail des chaînes.  
Le Juge des Enfers devant qui il comparaît, pris d’un accès d’humour noir, plutôt que de l’exiler dans le lac de sang chez les violents, lui qui était un guerrier, ou dans les berges de glace chez les traîtres à son maître, lui qui servait une déesse ennemie, il l’expédie plutôt chez les envieux. Puisqu’au moment de sa mort il se montrait tellement jaloux de l’arme d’un autre… et il y trouvera un gardien qui devrait l’amuser.  
Qu’il essaie donc de dompter Cerbère dont il prétendait porter le nom !


	2. Andromeda & Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une chaîne de Bronze contre la chaîne d'acier d'une Armure d'Argent... et des symboles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce qu'il tient enchaîné  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
>  **Personnages :** 'Andromeda' Shun vs 'Kerberos' Dante  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « l'éclat de l'acier » d'après 6variations   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 6/7 + foreshadowing sur le tome 23  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 375

Les combats se succèdent et dans la poussière gisent déjà de nombreux cadavres ; restent bien peu de combattants encore plantés sur leurs deux pieds. Un duel de plus s’esquisse ; Cerbère contre Andromède. 

Des chaînes pour attacher une princesse, frêle jeune fille, victime obéissante, à un rocher, n’ont pas besoin d’être si robuste. À l’époque de la légende elles étaient probablement de bronze, de même que la « couleur » attribuée à l’armure qui porte aujourd’hui son nom et sa ressemblance. 

La chaîne du gardien des enfers, Cerbère, ne revanche... pour tenir un monstre en place, oui, il la faut très solide. Elle est donc formée de maillons d’acier et lestée de boulets. Bien que rattachée à une armure d’argent on l’a conçue d’acier résistant. 

Liées l’une à l’autre au milieu de l’affrontement, les deux chaînes luisent doucement. En terme de métal uniquement, l’argent brille plus fort, plus joliment ; le bronze est plus résistant. Pourtant l’alliage spécial des armures possède des propriétés différentes ; leur force est basée non sur leur véritable métal de base, mais sur ce qu’on prête par foi, ce qu’on en imagine et les apparences dictent la fonction.   
Sur l’alliage subtil de métaux rares et précieux infusée de magie, le bronze, l’argent ou l’or ne sont qu’un plaquage, une ornementation. Et quand l’armure entre en résonnance avec son porteur, ce qu’il est vraiment à l’intérieur, ce que de lointains souvenirs et l’imaginaire collectif rappellent la magie des étoiles. 

Le cosmos s’enflamme et la lumière des aura joue de plus belle sur les maillons. L’on verra, à la force de cœur, si le bronze est plus fort que l’acier !

Ce qui était une entrave hier devient une arme aujoud’hui. La Chaîne d’Andromède est là pour retenir les excès, dans un sens ou dans l’autre : protéger son chevalier de ses adversaires... et protéger le monde de ce qu’il cache au fond de lui. Si elle se bat à sa place, il n’a pas à utiliser sa véritable force, à massacrer de ses propres mains... 

Shun ne sait pas encore que sa chaîne, en plus de le protéger, aura un jour le devoir de tenir vraiment enchaîné. Et par son simple souvenir, arrêter non plus un similé d’un Gardien, mais le véritable Maître des Enfers lui-même.


End file.
